memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Kortney Manns
|birthplace = Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Stunt Actor Stunt Double |characters = ''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman }} Kortney Manns is a stuntman and stunt actor who performed stunts in three episodes of . His costume as stunt double for Anthony Montgomery in the second season episode was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction and was also worn by fellow stunt doubles Austin Priester and Kiante Elam. Manns started his stunt career in the late 1990s when he worked on the television series Players (1997-1998, with Mark Harelik, Herschel Sparber, and Angela Paton), VIP (1999, stunt coordinated by Joni Avery), The X-Files (1999, with Brian Thompson and Paul Willson), Family Law (1999, starring Christopher McDonald, Julie Warner, and Salli Richardson), and Sliders (1999, coordinated by Gary Baxley). He worked as stunt double on the comedy sequel Dr. Doolittle 2 (2001, with stunts by Tom Morga and Jim Halty and coordinated by John Moio), for on the action film Cradle 2 the Grave (2003, with Marcus Young, Nancy Thurston, Monica Staggs, Katie Rowe, Susan Purkhiser, Glenn Goldstein, Brennan Dyson, Peewee Piemonte, and Troy Brenna), and for on the horror sequel Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood (2003, with Erica Grace, Irving E. Lewis, Deep Roy, Alex Madison, and Gary J. Wayton). Further stunt work includes the thriller Tears of the Sun (2003), the comedy Malibu's Most Wanted (2003, coordinated by Keith Campbell), the comedy Stuck on You (2003, coordinated by Tierre Turner), the comedy School for Scoundrels (2006, working with Manny Perry, Steve Kelso, and George Colucci), the television crime drama The Kidnapping (2007, coordinated by Clint Lilley and Jayson Dumenigo), the action film Loaded (2008, with Jeff Chase), and the music drama The Soloist (2009). Among his television performances are episodes of Angel (2003, stunt coordination by Mike Massa), Threat Matrix (2003), The Shield (2002 and 2005, working with Jayson Dumenigo and Horace Knight), Numb3rs (2006, with Henry Kingi, Jr. and Kenny Alexander), My Name is Earl (2006-2007, with Hiro Koda and Sandra Gimpel), Monk (2008, coordinated by Charlie Brewer), Everybody Hates Chris (2005-2008), Desperate Housewives (2007-2009, along with Shawn Crowder, Alex Madison, Bevin Kaye, Alina Andrei, and Scott Leva), Dexter (2006-2009, with Shawn Crowder, Scott Leva, and Hugh Aodh O'Brien), Flashforward (2010, with Lin Oeding), CSI: NY (2010), House M.D. (2010, with Anthony Molinari), CSI: Miami (2011, with Paul Lacovara), and My Superhero Family (2010-2011, with Boni Yanagisawa). Manns worked as stunt coordinator on the television drama The Shooting of Thomas Hurndall (2008) and as assistant stunt coordinator to Shawn Crowder on the horror comedy How to Be a Serial Killer (2008, with Shelly Desai and Jack Donner). Other projects on which Manns coordinated the stunts are the television comedy Untitled Burr and Hart Project (2010) on which he also doubled comedian and the drama The Man That I Was (2010). He doubled in the thriller The Paperboy (2012) and in the biopic The Butler (2013), in the thriller Repentance (2013, with Horace Knight and Steve Lambert), in the comedy This Is the End (2013, with Rihanna), in the science fiction film The Maze Runner (2014, with Garrik Palumbo and Mark DeAlessandro), and singer in the action film American Heist (2014, with Eddie Matthews). He performed stunts in the drama Lincoln (2012), the science fiction sequel G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013), the science fiction film Oblivion (2013, coordinated by Robert Alonzo), the crime thriller Now You See Me (2013), the action film Escape Plan (2013, coordinated by Noon Orsatti), the fantasy sequel Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013), the Academy Award-winning drama 12 Years a Slave (2013, with Christian J. Fletcher), the science fiction sequel Dawn of the Planet of the Apres (2014, coordinated by Charles Croughwell and Theo Kypri), the action thriller The Prince (2014, with Hunter Baxley), and the drama Bolden! (2015, coordinated by Jeff Wolfe) as well as in episodes of Southland (2013, coordinated by Peewee Piemonte), Matador (2014, with Christopher Leps and Dorenda Moore and also coordinated by Piemonte), Sons of Anarchy (2014, coordinated by Eric Norris), NCIS: New Orleans (2014, starring Scott Bakula and Zoe McLellan and with stunts by Jay Caputo), Zoo (2015), and NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2015, with Paul Anthony Scott). More recent stunt work includes the comic adaptation Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016, with stunts by Brian Avery, Ilram Choi, Tim Connolly, Zack Duhame, Kiante Elam, Dane Farwell, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Jeremy Fry, Jeff Imada, Lin Oeding, Chris Palermo, Jade Quon, Tim Rigby, and Kofi Yiadom), the television mini series Roots (2016, with Jay Caputo, Bethany Levy, and Tony Donno), and the action drama Free State of Jones (2016, with stunts by Trace Cheramie, Tony Donno, and Eddie Matthews). Star Trek appearances File:Kortney Manns, The Breach.jpg|Stunt double for Anthony Montgomery (uncredited) File:Crewman in cargo bay, 2153.jpg|''Enterprise'' NX-01 crewman (uncredited) File:Kortney Manns, Home.jpg|Stunt double for Anthony Montgomery (uncredited) External link * Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:ENT performers